terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER THIRTEEN
Ottie’s POV '' I lost my appetite when it was time to eat. A mouse was in front of me while I played with the dirt. Luke and Leah - no, Lionfoot and Leafwhisker - was right next to me. ”Alright,” Leafwhisker suddenly mewed, “Otterfrost, what’s wrong.” I held my breath for a moment before I let out a sigh. “I’m just not used to this. Being cats, being deputy, you know.” Lionfoot’s ears pricked. “I don’t understand this. Why exactly did Moonstar give me Ivypaw as an apprentice? What’s the point in that?” “Lionfoot, we all know tht you are the best hunter in the camp,” I said. “You were one of the best swimmers on the swim team! You’ll teach Ivypaw well.” Leafwhisker grunted. “I can’t believe we aren’t swimming right now,” she sighed. “We just got into A division,” I meowed. “I bet my team is versing Noah’s team right now.” “''Nightleaf’s ''team,” corrected Lionfoot, giving me a little nudge. I let out a tiny purr and looked up. I stood up and organized patrols. "Lionfoot, Nightfrost, Ivypaw, and Maplepaw - Lionfoot will help teach you how to hunt. Windfeather, Blizzardpaw, Cinderswirl, and Leafwhisker - you can check the borders. Duskwind, Meadowsky, and Amberpaw, you will check the other border." All the cats nodded and gathered up their patrols. I heaved a deep sigh and turned to look at the other friend I knew the most - Nightleaf. "Hey, you're pretty good at this stuff!" he exclaimed, giving me a little nudge. I laughed. "I read too much," I joked. "Do you want to go hunting? With twenty-one cats in our camp, we have a lot of mouths to feed." Nightleaf's bright green eyes turned a bit brighter, making my heart melt. "That would be great!" In a lower voice he added, "Luke taught me some moves." I gave him a playful cuff over the ear. "It's ''Lionfoot, mousebrain." "We need to hold on to our old memories," argued Nightleaf. "And anyways - rules are meant to be broken." "Fine," I sighed, I had to let him win. I turned my head to Moonstar who was sharing tongues with Silverleaf and Foxfeather. "Moonstar! I'm going to go hunting with Nightleaf." "Got it!" Moonstar replied, a playful gleam in her eyes. Even though she didn't say anything else, I knew what she was thinking. It probably went something like - Ottie and Nightleaf, sitting in a tree/ N-U-Z-Z-L-I-N-G... I gave Moonstar a playful glare, and I could tell that she and Silverleaf was holding in a laugh. I shook my head and turned back to Nightleaf. Together, we walked out of camp, leaves crunched beneath our paws. "We should we go first, Noah?" I asked, using his real name. I figured when we were in private, me and my friends, we might as well use our real names. I could tell Noah liked it, because he straightened up a bit. "Ott, let's go to the stream! With waterfalls and lily-pads, it'll remind me of swimming. I wonder how Michael and Hannah are doing, Hannah was so happy because she just went into the 9-10 group." Michael was his older brother, and Hannah was his younger sister. He was the middle child. "They're doing fine," I insisted, stroking his back with my tail. "The stream seems like a good idea - I miss swimming." Noah gave me a little snort. "Same. I think Leah and Luke does too." I smiled and looked ahead. A stream was ahead, and my eyes brightened. I dashed over to the flowing water, Noah on my tail. I crouched over the edge, dipping my paw in the water. "It's so cold," I whispered. "Just like the pool at my summer swim club." And also kind of like the Moonpool... This shall be where you share tongues with the cats in Silverpelt, a soft voice whispered. I flinched a bit, and gave a surprised glance at Noah. It seemed like he heard it, too. "Who are you?" Noah mewed, trying to keep his voice still. He slid his claws out. I mean no harm, ''the voice replied. ''Tell Moonstar and Silverleaf, Otterfrost. This will be where you share tongues with StarClan... Noah gave me a confused look. I closed my eyes for a split second and opened them again. "Noah, this place is important," I announced, my eyes wide open. "This is the Moonriver." Category:Terrific Three Book